


What was lost.

by Newby_Imagines



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newby_Imagines/pseuds/Newby_Imagines
Summary: Lacuna wakes up in the hospital surrounded by strangers and learns that she has lost the last two years of her memory including how she ended up in the hospital.





	1. Chapter 1

When my eyes opened I was temporarily blinded by lights before adjusting. Looking around I were greeted by blank hospital walls with cheap mass produced art and multiple set of eyes. They all burned with curiosity but I could not put a name to single face.  
“She’s awake.” They all looked towards me curiously as if they were waiting for me to recognize them.  
“Where am I?” _Who are these people? but I'm not going to ask thats rude._  
“Your at the hospital Love.” The one sitting next to to me holding my hand between his looked up at me with his green eyes. Before I could ask another question a doctor came in and had the room cleared.  
“It’s good to see you awake and alert Ms. Chamberlain Do you know where you are?”  
“A hospital, but I don’t remember why I’m here.”  
“What do you remember?”  
“Going to classes during the huge snow storm.” He looked at me for a minute, I could tell from his expression that wasn’t it. “Something’s wrong.”  
_What the worst thing that could of happened?_  
“There hasn’t been a snow storm in months, it’s June.”  
“How long have I been in a coma?”  
“Just a few days, I’m afraid you might have some memory loss.”  
“Is that why I didn’t know anyone who was in here before?”  
“We’re gonna get you an MRI to see what we are dealing with, it could be temporary so there’s no reason to panic just yet.”  
“What am I supposed to tell these people. They’re strangers to me.”  
_Very attractive looking strangers._  
“They have been taking care of you while you were in a coma. I’ll inform them of the news but I doubt they understand at first they seem to care about you a lot. Don’t push them away just because you don’t know them they could also help some memories come back.” He got up after writing a few things down before exiting the room. A nurse came in to help me get comfortable and bring something to drink.  
I could hear shouting from the hall way and something that sounded like a thinly veiled threat towards the doctor, _just who were theses men and who were they to me?_  
I was snapped out of my current thought when the one with green eyes and honey colored hair came it and sat next to me again. He didn’t say anything at first instead he ran his hands through this hair.  
“Do you really not remember anything?” He looked beyond pained at the thought of not knowing him, intuitively I felt something missing but I was more confused than anything.  
“I’m sorry. I know it probably hurts you more than it does me right now.” He looked directly at me as he talked before someone cleared their throat to gain attention at the door. He had long hair, longer that the others all pulled into a single braid, the fluorescent lights gave it a red tint.  
“Hvitty you should give her some space.” He couldn’t bring himself to look at me, much less make eye contact. He seemed like he was filled with guilt but was still angry. He wore his heart on his sleeve in that moment and I can see that his heart looked broken.  
“It’s fine if he wants to stay, if it’s not rude to ask, may I learn, well I guess relearn your names.”  
“I’m Hvitserk and that’s Ubbe. Out in the hallway talking with your doctor is Ivar and Sigurd.”  
“Hvitserk is a very beautiful name.” He smiled at laughed a little looking up at me as he instinctively grabbed my hand like before.  
“You said the very same thing the first time we met over two years ago.”  
“How did we meet?”  
“You were celebrating after getting this great job,” I watched him as he told the story. His eyes lit up talking about it and he seemed happy thinking about the memory that I no longer had. “You were drinking and probably a few drinks in and then you started rushing towards the bathroom and you walked in on me as I was going and pushed me out of the way before you got sick. I don’t think you registered that you went into the men’s room at all. I grabbed your hair and held it out of the way until you were done. I helped clean your face off before helping you out of the bathroom to find your friends panicking because they thought you’d run off and grabbed a cab or something. I got you a booth and tried to get you sobered up before leaving and you turned towards me at some point and kissed me. It wasn’t until right before you were about to leave that you asked for my name.”  
“Wow that’s embarrassing,” blushing slightly and then looking at the other one in the room. “How did we meet?” He seemed to not hear me for a second. “Ubbe?” I was sure that I had mispronounced his name but his head snapped up to look at me all the same.  
“Sorry my minds a little bit jumbled babe.” He finally looked right at me as he pushed off the far wall coming over to give me a gentle kiss on the forehead. “I’m just really glad that your awake.”  
I sat confused for a moment, Hvitserk had talked about kissing and had called me love before and now Ubbe was kissing me on the forehead. Deciding not to think to hard about it and hoped that the memories would come back.  
The last two walked in the room. One of them was on crutches and looked like he could kill someone with the expression he had. The other one seemed a bit more stoic and hard to read. His long blond hair was hanging around his shoulders as he looked at me before turning and falling into a chair in the room.  
“Doctor says they need to run more test to see if the memory loss is temporary or permanent.” The one on crutches sat at the end of the bed and couldn’t bring himself to look at me just like Ubbe. His hair was darker than the rest and pulled into tight braids against his scalp. It was like he didn’t want to look at me because then he might have to face that I had actually forgot him. He went to reach toward my leg affectionately but froze before he touched me and put his hand in his lap instead.  
“Doc said you can go home with us Lacuna after the MRI if you want. Said something about familiar environment helping.”  
“Environmental triggers Sigurd do you ever listen.”  
“I’m sorry Ivar not everyone has 150 IQ like you and has the time to learn everything. I am trying because unlike you I can't just throw a fit to fix things.”  
The one on the bed started to stand up before Ubbe put his hand on his shoulder.  
“Not now Ivar, not here.” He nodded towards me and Ivar sat back down. “That goes for you too Sigurd.” Hvitserk had remained quiet during all of this only bring my hand to his lips gently kissing each knuckle.  
Ivar stood up again but left the room again avoiding looking towards the bed. Hearing the door slam closed behind him caused me to jump slightly. There was tension in the room for a moment before Ubbe and Hvitserk looked at each other and Hvitserk got up and went after Ivar.  
“You have to excuse Ivar he’s not good with change or controlling simple things like emotions.” Sigurd pokes fun at his brother even after almost starting a fight. “He acted about the same way the first time he met you actually.”  
“Sigurd drop it, okay. I don’t think any of us are too happy about the situation and your just making it worse.” Ubbe leaned one of his hips against the bed letting his knee come up to balance against it before looking back, as if to ask permission to hold my hand.  
I reached over and grabbed it and he wove his fingers between mine before placing it in his lap then he turned towards his brother again.  
"I have the patience to wait for the right moment and for everything to work itself out. The gods have made this part of my fate so let it happen. We can not change what happened, and we can't take back what we have done. Just making sure Ivar isn't duluting himself."  
“At least until we get everything figured out leave Ivar alone.”  
“All you care about is Ivar nobody asked me how I feel about this Ubbe. I guess nothing has changed.” He got up and left the room too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lacuna can roughly be translated as a missing part or an empty space.  
> Statements in italics are the main character's inner thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting alone with Ubbe without talking was letting my mind spiral until I decided to ask what I had been wondering.   
“How do you all know each other?”   
“We’re all brothers.” That explained the dynamic between all of them a lot more.   
“Ubbe, is anyone going to tell me how I ended up here?” He let a long sigh knowing that the subject would have to be talked about.   
“It’s a long story really and this isn’t the right place for it. I want to explain things but maybe after we get you home Lacuna.” I was terrified of what the truth was because he seems afraid to tell me. “Can you trust me that you’ll be safe?” His eyes pleaded for me to say yes but I didn’t know the man in front if me.   
“Ubbe it’s hard for me to say yes to that. I don’t know you or your brothers, hell I don’t even remember what kind of degree I graduated college with. How can I put blind faith in this situation?”  
“You never graduated, you dropped out in the middle of your junior year to do street art at least that's what you told me. You then got a job as a tattoo artist a year later, you went to that bar Hvitserk told you about and that’s where we first met. Hvit called me to help get you back to your apartment because you were to drunk to ride on his motorcycle.” That did not sound like me, I’d always fell in the normal margins of society. Slipping between the cracks to go unnoticed.   
“I dropped out of college? That’s a lie I would never do that.”   
“What do you want me to say? Do you want me to lie to you and say that you graduated and took some boring corporate job?” he was becoming defensive as we talked. "Do you really think that if you lived an unhappy life you couldn't leave?" His hand squeezed around mine as he spoke.   
"I'm sorry it's a lot to take in okay? I don't know any of you, nobody has told me what happened, and I am terrified. So yelling at me is not helping anything and if you want to be mad at me for not knowing everything than you can get your ass out of here because I don't need you."   
"Don't say that." He stood from the bed dropping my hand taking a step away. "We can work through this we all just need to stay calm."   
"From what I've seen that's impossible, especially because of the last half hour you've all either ran off or acted like I am a child who couldn’t handle the truth."  
"We can fix this we just all need to be patience."  
"Fix this? Ubbe if I don't get my memory back what was will never be the same as it was before."  
"I have to believe that things will be okay." He got up and left the room before you could respond again. Ivar came back in the room alone and actually looked me in the eye.  
"Doctor said that you have your MRI in 20 minutes."   
"Thank you." I waited until he sat down on the bed and looked at me and I could see how hurt he was. He got up to leave but I didn't want to be alone. "Ivar, I am sorry I don't remember you."  
He stopped dead in his tracks, I could see the debate on his face between rage or sympathy.   
"I really shouldn't be around you right now."  
"I know your mad, I can see it, this whole situation sucks but I can't do this alone."   
"If I stay things are going to happen that I can't take back." Hvitserk was standing by the door listening in on the conversation. Ivar had always tried to hide his rage from you but this was worse than usual because he was angry at you for not knowing him. Hvitserk had seen the bond you’d shared with him over the last two years and Ivar depended on it.   
"I am terrified and I'm sorry if I did something to make you angry," My voice started cracking as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Hvitserk left the doorway as I spoke because his first reaction was to rush to my side. Engulfing me in a hug rubbing my back gently as I slowly calmed down.   
Ivar rushed out probably trying to avoid his brother accusing him of making me cry. I could hear the sound of something breaking and shattering echo down the hall followed by shouting in a foreign language.  
How on earth did I understand some of that?  
"Everything will be alright Princess." Once I caught my breath I pulled away from him, "You are so strong, I know that no matter what is going to happen you are going to make it through." that caused me to cry even harder. 

POV CHANGE... (omniscient narration/detached observer)

"She is afraid of us." Hvitserk sat on the hospital bed with his feet on the edge of the frame so his knees were close enough to rest his forearms on them and lean forward toward his brothers.   
"Well she has no idea who we are." Sigurd commented from his perch at the window watching the day pass outside.   
"How are we going to explain this to her? I started talking to her and she doesn't believe the choices she made before she met us, how are we going to explain things like our relationship?" Ubbe ran his hands over the top of his head before going down his face to stroke his beard in thought.   
"Guys she is still Lacuna. It'll take time for the waters to calm." Sigurd wasn’t afraid to voice his opinion to his brothers despite the animosity between them after the accident.   
"Sigurd she was shot by some maniac and fell out a window, and the only reason that she was there is because we couldn't keep our lives separate." Ubbe dropped his hands from his face to glare at Sigurds stoic expression.   
"You act like she did not choose her own actions." Sigurd defended his stance to his brothers.   
"All I am going to say is that maybe this is for the best, if she doesn't remember anything then she isn't in danger." Voiced Bjorn from behind the chair of his little brother.   
"Or she'll end up a helpless target for those who knew her. She's basically blind. She lost years of her memories, years of meeting people we later crossed. Those people will remember her even if she doesn't." Ivar twisted his frame to look up at his older but, in his opinion much, less intelligent brother.   
"You idiots are in really deep this time." Bjorn didn’t indulge Ivars constant need to pick a fight by staying out of it all.   
"We were not the only ones involved of this Bjorn you can't just wash your hands of the situation because you can't accept her fate." Sneared Ivar.  
"No Ivar I can wash my hands of this because I was not the one who dragged her into all of this and almost got her killed." Bjorn lectured his brothers before about the danger of including her in their lives. He’d lost his first wife to this and didn’t want his brothers to experience the loss.   
"We can't change the past but we also can't just leave her. I made a promise to her and unlike you I keep promises." Ivar was loyal until he felt betrayed, Lacuna had never given him a reason to doubt her loyalty.  
"Stop bickering like morons about who did what. What matters is how we are going to handle the situation from here on out." Hvitserk crossed his arms over his knees as he rolled his eyes listening to the same arguments on repeat.   
"He's right, how are we going to tell her everything?"   
"If we tell her everything," Everyone looked to Ivar as if he said something between unthinkable and genius.  
"I hate saying this but that is a fair point, the less she knows the less danger she is in but as grumpy pointed out we can't abandon her either." Sigurd resumed his usual banter with his brothers.   
"I refuse to go back to lying to her all the time. She hated it and we were all miserable." Hvitserk stood up about to remind his brothers what happened when she had assumed that they were liars and cheats.  
"Her MRI is going to be done soon so let's just make sure she can get home safely."   
They all stopped talking when the door opened to see the doctor without Lacuna in tow.  
"Did something happen? Do you have results?" Being the closest to the doctor Hvitserk spoke up.   
"Not yet gentlemen it'll take some time before we have clear results but when looking over her x-rays I found something interesting." They all sat on edge waiting for the doctor to continue. "Her pelvis seems to have been widening at the bottom."  
"Okay?"Bjorn retorted, "What of it?"  
"She was pregnant."  
"Was?" Ivar growled glaring daggers at the doctor.  
"She must have lost the child recently. But it was before she was here." The doctor defended himself to not incur the wrath of the five men in front of him.   
"Can you tell who the father was?" Ubbe looked down at the floor quickly before looking to the doctor.   
"I can't do a paternity test without the fetus. I am sorry for the loss but I thought I would inform you all." the doctor walked away from the odd bunch. Despite them being there for multiple days he still couldn't place who the primary relationship was.   
They sat quietly as the news sank in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea is being spilt today? are you ready because I am.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Ivar threw a cup of coffee at the window where Sigurd was seated.  
"Ivar calm down." Ubbe tried to control his brothers temper.  
"You want me to calm down? Lacuna was pregnant and didn't tell us! She then miscarried and again didn't tell us! And the part that pisses me off the most, is the fact that not a single one of us was around to notice."  
"I was pregnant?" I stood in the door leaning heavily against the wall. My hand snapped to rest against my abdomen. I was carrying my first child, I had lost my first child too. "Who was the father?"  
They all stayed silent watching me. I held back the tears as much as I could before their lack of response made me pissed, at them, at this situation, everything.  
"What can't any of you tell me anything? and who hell are you?" I looked towards a man who looked more like a bear.  
"I'm Bjorn,"  
"Was I sleeping with you?" I crossed my arms over my chest while leaning against the wall to keep my balance.  
"No," he almost laughed at the question. "I have enough children already."  
"Okay, then who is the father?'  
"We don't know." Ubbe started to walk towards me, I held my hand up signaling him to stop before looking him in the eye.  
"Like we don't know the guy you had a one night stand with?"  
"No," Ubbe looked over at Hvitserk, who was sitting in the edge of a chair his head in his hands, before continuing. "You should sit down so we can talk through this." He finished walking over to me and helped me to the bed before sitting with me. He passively rubbed my back the heat from his hand could be felt through the thin gown I had on.  
"Afternoon gentlemen and Ms. Chamberlin. I came in here to tell you all that she is good to go home but need to stay under observation. We are sending you home with some pain medications. You can't mix the two but this one is a narcotic and you should take as little as needed, you can not drive or drink on this medication. the other one is naproxen which is very similar to ibuprofen and you can live your life as normally as possible. We will call tomorrow or the day after to discuss the results of the MRI and schedule a follow up appointment."  
"Thank you." Ubbe stood up and took the medications from her as he asked her some questions while leaving the room.  
"You should change out of the hospital gown." Hvitserk walked over to the other side of the room grabbing a bag and handed it to you. "We can leave of you want us to or you can go into the bathroom."  
"I don't want to make you all leave."  
“I’m gonna get the car pulled around.” Sigurd got up and left the room as Hvitserk walked next to me as I slowly made it to the bathroom.  
I closed the door and reached behind me to pull the tie and let the gown fall to the floor. I looked in the mirror. I barely could recognize who stood looking back at me. There was a large tattoo I didn’t remember having on the right side of my ribcage of a raven that was partially obscured by a bandage wound around my midsection that had been radiating pain all day. There was little cuts that were healing all up my left leg and side.  
I pushed my hand up against my mouth to try and keep the sob in so they couldn’t hear me outside the door. I leaned against the wall and slid down sitting on the cold tiles. I let the sight of all this slowly process in my head. I felt a few tears fall down my face.  
I’m just so sick and tired of this whole situation, why couldn't my memories come back or at least some bits and pieces.  
There was a gentle knock on the door.  
“Is everything okay? Do you need help with anything?” it was Hvitserk probably wondering what was taking you so long to change.  
“I’m fine.” My voice broke and decided to betray me. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall.  
“Are you sure?” I half expected him to rush the second my voice cracked when I responded.  
“Yeah,” I took a deep breath before pushing off the floor opening the bag to find a pair of black leggings, with a soft cotton t-shirt and some undergarments. I took my time changing trying not to make my body ache more than it already did. I pulled the hospital socks with grips off my feet before sitting on the closed toilet to to put the clean pair of socks. It was heartening to see that I still bought odd socks, at least some things never changed.  
I pulled the door open to see that Hvitserk was leaning against the wall, worry painting his features.  
“Let’s get you bundled up it’s cold outside today.” He reached behind me into the bathroom and grabbed the bag from the counter. “I grabbed a pair of boot from your closet and your favourite jacket from your closet so I’m sorry if it doesn’t match.”  
“I’m sure it’s fine.” I walked back over to the bed where he handed me a pair of black combat boots and a leather jacket.  
“I’m going to take Ivar with me in my car we won’t all fit in one car.” Bjorn stood up and waited in the door for his brother to follow.  
“I’m not leaving without her.”  
“Ivar you’ll see her when we get to the house.” He stood up grumbling angrily about the situation. Bjorn patted his brother on the back as he left before turning back to you. “Til then Lacuna.”  
I got my shoes on and Hvitserk helped me with the jacket. Before finding Ubbe at the nurses station. He tossed the bag to Ubbe to get his attention.  
“I gotta take my bike, Sigurds got the car waiting for you both.” He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead causing me to blush. “Don’t take any shit from them princess I’ll see you at home.”  
He pulled his jacket on that he’d been holding over his shoulder as he walked away.  
Ubbe walked over and grabbed my hand.  
“Well we’ve got some people waiting on us, you ready?” I looked back towards the rest of the hospital wondering what was gonna happen when I left the building.  
“Yeah, sure.” I followed him to the elevator bay in comfortable silence. I still had so many unanswered questions but hopefully the doctor was right and going home would trigger some memories.  
Getting in the car was odd because it was a luxury car that I could never afford. Ubbe opened the back door helping me in before tossing the bag in the trunk sliding in the back with me.  
“You know I’m not your chauffeur Ubbe.” Sigurd grumbled before pulling out and heading off. He drove around vaguely familiar streets.  
“Where are we?” I turned towards Ubbe who had been watching me scratching his beard.  
“Ahh a few blocks from downtown.”  
“No like what city?”  
“We’re in Copenhagen.”  
I was in Denmark? I was in college in Chicago, how did I end up in another country?  
The rest of the car ride was quiet as they drove away from the towering city buildings and onto the property of a huge mansion. I leaned closer to the window trying to take in all the building.  
“Love your gonna smudge the window.” Sigurd looked at me from the side mirror. He parked the car in a huge loop next to an impressive looking sports car. I opened the door to get out as I heard the rumble of a motorcycle come up the drive. Ivar walked over next to me guiding us towards the house as Hvitserk drove past and went to a huge garage. Bjorn and Sigurd followed suit parking their cars.  
“You haven’t said a word sense you got out of the car.” Ivar pointed out as he drew my attention back to him.  
“Sorry I was just distracted. I’ve never been somewhere like this. It’s huge.”  
“Well father like to make sure everybody is comfortable, but we all have some smaller escapes from this because sometimes we tend to get on eachothers nerves.”  
“Ivar get her inside before she catches a cold!” Sigurd shouts as he walks towards the two of us standing in front of the house.  
“What about me brother?” Ivar mocked being hurt.  
“Come on guys let’s get inside before it rains.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a flare for the dramatic so I'm sorry but everybody has a breaking point, Lacuna is no exception.

Ubbe pulled the door open and I went inside. The place looked like the inside of every rich person house that was shown on TV with a double staircase and marble floors.   
“Boys are you back?” A woman's voice rang off the walls as she appeared at the top of the steps.   
She was beautiful, her long hair pulled back to not obscure her face. I let my jaw drop she was most definitely the mother of these beautiful young men. Her hair color reminded me of Ubbe and she had a stoic expression like Sigurd, but her smile was the brightest when Ivar came through the door.   
“Hello mother,”   
“Ivar I never see you anymore,” She came down the stairs like she was floating, her entire demior reminded me of royalty.   
“Stop staring love,” Hvitserk placed a hand on my shoulder before reaching around and closing my mouth. “Also your going to catch flies and I can think if much better things to do with that mouth if yours.” I turned bright red as he whispered in my ear.  
“Hvitserk give Lacuna some space she’s probably sick and tired of you all.”  
“Mother we should talk.”  
Bjorn and Sigurd walked in without saying anything to her.   
“Sure theres some snacks in the fridge.” Ivar and Hvitserk lead me towards their kitchen.   
Inside there was a huge platter of cheese and meats.   
“Want anything to drink?” Hvitserk turned towards you food in his mouth already.   
“I just need to sit down.” he nodded towards the room next to it where Ivar was sitting next to his mom. I walked over to the table and sat down. I sat down and let my hands fall to where the bandage was and where most of the pain came from. Ivar turned to me and grabbed one of my hands making me look him in the eyes.   
“Are you in pain? I’ll get Ubbe to get your medications.” He got up and kissed the top of my head. What ever was holding him back in the hospital wasn’t anymore. I on the other hand was still uncomfortable I was surrounded by strangers but they showed more affection than I’d ever had before.   
“Ivar told me what happened dear. How are you doing?”  
“I’m fine.” she gave me a side eye, “Okay truthfully it’s all a little much.”  
“The boys can be a lot to handle. They mean well though.” She Reached to the table and grabbed a glass of wine.   
Hvitserk sat down next to me.  
“You should eat,” He held out some cheese for me, I looked at him as he gestured for me to open my mouth. I opened and he fed me, it was very awkward with his mother sitting there.   
“Oh good you got her to eat,” Ubbe walked over with a glass and some pills. “After you eat some more you can take these. It’s probably going to make you drowsy so if you’re tired tell one of us we can show you to your room.”  
“Ubbe you take such good care of her and your brothers. I wish I had someone like you to take care of me, it’s not like your father is around to do it.” She continued to drink some more wine.   
“Well let me take care of you now mother.” Ubbe helped her up from the seat taking the wine glass from her hand putting back on the table.   
“Oh but Ubbe darling I was talking with Lacuna.” He muttered something while ushering her out of the room probably to her own bedroom.   
“Come on love lets get some food in you. Ivar will kill me if he finds you in pain.”  
“Oh Hvitserk I’ve thought about killing you for far less.”   
Ivar sat back down next to me placing a hand on my thigh.   
“I need to know before I go crazy, what is our relationship?” They gave each other a look before Ivar sighed.   
“You’ve had a lot of things thrown at you today. We can talk about that tomorrow after you eat and get some rest.” He dropped his hand from my thigh before getting up.   
Hvitserk held some more food insistent on feeding me the rest of the time at the table.   
“Alright here’s the medication and water.” Hvitserk gave it to me waiting for me to finish. “And now a ride to your room.” He leaned down and slipped his hands under my knees picking me up bridal style.   
“Ow,” I slid into his chest putting pressure on my left side causing enormous amounts of pain. Hvitserk immediately set me down.   
“Shit I didn’t think that would hurt. Baby are you okay?”   
“Yeah but lying down sounds like a great idea.”   
“Yeah, yeah, right, bullet wounds don’t heal overnight.”   
“Bullet wounds? Was I shot?”  
“Let’s just get you to bed okay those pills are going to make you drowsy.”   
“NO DO NOT CHANGE THE SUBJECT!” my screaming had gotten the attention of everyone in the house and it was like they crawled out of the expensive wood, “WAS I SHOT? WHAT THE HELL KIND OF SITUATION WAS I IN THAT GOT ME SHOT?”  
“Just calm down okay you’re safe now.”  
“I don’t know any of you and you want me to think I am safe. I have tattoos, had a miscarriage, apparently got shot and I now live in Denmark in some unholy poly-relationship. This is not the life I wanted for myself and I find it hard to believe that I was happy living like this. I wanted to be a teacher and make a difference in some kids life.” I had fallen to my knees during my rant and started crying my eyes out. Ubbe walked over to me and crouched on the floor in front of me.  
“Lacuna love please all of this is a lot and maybe your life changed or not gone according to your plan but I promise you that you were happy.” He leaned forward and placed a hand on my cheek wiping away some of my tears. “After you get better and can be on your own without observation if you want you can go but for now let us make sure you are okay.” Ubbe held me as I cried letting my tears stain his shirt.   
“What is supposed to happen of I never remember? The life I thought I wanted never happened and if I was happy things aren’t the same anymore.”   
“Hey look at all of us here,” He moved so I could see his brothers all crowding around us. “No matter what the future holds we all still care about you even if you don’t remember we want you in our lives okay? But for now let’s get you some rest?”


End file.
